Premières fois
by Meanne77
Summary: Arc Ensemble de one shots sur la première fois où...
1. oneshot 2 : Duo

**NOTE A LIRE** : Non, il ne s'agit absolument pas du genre de "première fois" auquel vous avez pensez. Vous ne trouverez pas ici de premier baiser et encore moins de première nuit. Ça, ça n'a rien d'intéressant. Vous êtes donc prévenu(e)s ! Alors le premier ou la première qui me sort "je suis deçu(e), c'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais" pourra aller voir chez Zechs si j'y suis !  
Et vu ce que je pense du numéro 6, croyez-moi : j'y suis pas.  
Personne vous oblige à lire après tout…

Arc "Premières fois" – one shot 2 (Le one shot 1 arrivera plus tard, quand j'en serai satisfaite).  
Auteur : Meanne77

Disclaimer : Rien de l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.

Rating : **G**

NdA : Les one shots de cet arc sont totalement indépendants et n'ont aucun lien les uns avec les autres. Leur seul point commun est la thématique de la première fois.

(Janvier 2005)

¤

Il se réveilla tôt, comme tous les matins – vieille habitude des rues – et fut saisi par le froid. Avec un semblant de réticence – il n'avait rien de particulier à faire aujourd'hui après tout – il s'extirpa du lit. Enfilant un pull afin de ne pas totalement perdre la chaleur des couvertures, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit grand les volets. Il avait neigé pendant la nuit et le paysage s'était entièrement vêtu de blanc.  
Il neigeait toujours…  
Tirant sur son pull pour se protéger la gorge, il s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre et s'autorisa à rêver un court instant.  
Quelque part dans le chalet, de l'eau coula. Les autres devaient commencer à s'agiter aussi…  
Il se doucha rapidement et s'habilla encore plus vite. Il examinerait probablement la chaudière, la cheminée ne parvenait guère qu'à chauffer le salon. Et puis ça l'occuperait…  
Il descendit ensuite à la cuisine, jetant en passant un coup d'œil au salon, et poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il jeta le reste de café de la veille et en refit pour la matinée. Il petit déjeuna de céréales en attendant puis remplit deux mugs de la mixture noire, ajoutant deux sucres dans l'un d'eux.  
Il passa alors au salon.  
– Tiens, fit-il en posant l'un des mugs à côté de l'ordinateur. Je t'ai pas mis de sucre.  
Il s'assit sur le rebord de la table.  
– Hn.  
– T'as bientôt fini ?  
Heero s'appuya lourdement sur le dossier de sa chaise et leva vers lui des yeux bleus rougis par le manque de sommeil.  
– Non.  
Le brun prit alors avec lenteur son mug et avala une gorgée.  
– Merci.  
Il lui tint compagnie le temps qu'il finisse son café, lui servant de prétexte pour faire une pause, puis Heero se frotta les yeux et il le laissa se remettre au travail. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'avait le niveau de compétence en piratage requis pour pouvoir relayer le Japonais.  
Il s'attela donc au nettoyage rigoureux de ses armes, démontant et remontant son Beretta 92, soignant et aiguisant ses lames. Puis, désoeuvré, il se rendit vers l'entrée où il s'habilla chaudement, prenant bien soin d'enfiler des gants et de nouer une écharpe autour de son cou. Il ne tombait certes jamais malade mais il avait facilement froid.  
Il sortit.

La neige tombait toujours mais moins fort qu'à son réveil, rendant le spectacle plus agréable, plus féerique peut-être. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il ôta ses gants et tendit une main pour recueillir quelques flocons. Ceux-ci fondaient immédiatement dans sa paume.  
Ça l'amusa.  
Une petite flaque se forma dans sa main, ses doigts commencèrent à s'engourdir, et ne voulant pas gâcher l'eau, même si peu, il la lécha. Sa langue lui parut bouillante en comparaison et cela le fit frissonner.  
Avec un enthousiasme soudain, il descendit les quelques marches conduisant sur le seuil du chalet et sauta à pieds joints dans la neige. Il s'y enfonça jusqu'à mi-mollets et poussa une exclamation de surprise suivie d'un chapelet de jurons bordés d'un éclat de rire. Son pantalon allait être complètement trempé…  
Il rejeta la tête en arrière et leva les yeux. Le ciel était blanc. Même le ciel était blanc ! Il tourna sur lui-même, les bras tendus hauts vers le ciel. Soudain, le monde lui sembla plus léger, plus léger sur ses épaules. C'était différent de la pluie. Il détestait la pluie, elle vous accablait. Le ciel était noir, alors, lourd et menaçant ; la pluie s'abattait sur vous. Mais la neige… Quelqu'un là-haut saupoudrait doucement le paysage de neige, et lui avec.  
Il se mit à sautiller sur place, essayant d'attraper les flocons qui s'échappaient du ciel. Les flocons voulaient descendre sur Terre, cela se voyait à leur façon de danser. Et il se mit à danser avec eux, virevoltant lui aussi jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne, jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde l'équilibre. La neige amortit sa chute et, un sourire heureux sur le visage, il chercha un second souffle. Puis il porta une poignée de neige à ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser glacé.  
Son premier.  
Il sourit de nouveau, de façon plus mesurée mais pas moins sincère.  
Il avait froid aux mains, ses doigts étaient comme congelés, anesthésiés ; ils avaient perdu toute sensation. Le souffle encore un peu court, il regarda ses mains. Elles étaient aussi rouges que la neige était blanche. Elles étaient rouges… de froid. Rouges, uniquement de froid… D'un bond, il se releva, courut et sauta dans la neige, en prit une brassée et la jeta en l'air. Puis il recommença, encore, encore et encore. Lui aussi voulait saupoudrer le ciel !

Petit à petit, la neige se calma, les flocons se dissipèrent et, de nouveau à bout de souffle, il alla sur le perron pour se reposer. Sitôt assis, il fut saisi de tremblements. Il enfila ses gants avec difficulté et souffla dans ses mains pour se réchauffer. La neige semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser de tomber.  
La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et des pas firent craquer le bois. Les pieds s'arrêtèrent aux bords des marches, juste à côté de lui.  
– Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda Wu Fei.  
Il releva le visage vers lui.  
– Si.  
Wu Fei secoua la tête avec un soupir d'exaspération.  
– Trowa a fait du chocolat chaud, fit-il.  
Une tasse fumante apparut alors sous son nez. Il la prit, appréciant la chaleur qui parvenait à diffuser au travers de ses gants.  
– Merci.  
Il se décala pour lui faire de la place. Wu Fei s'assit à son tour. Son regard se porta sur le champ de neige face à eux.  
– Eh bien… c'est un vrai carnage que tu as fait là ! commenta-t-il. Un vrai champ de bataille !  
– Naaaan… Je laisse simplement mon empreinte sur le monde ! répliqua-t-il avec son sourire de pilote.  
Wu Fei hocha doucement la tête.  
– Et je suis sûr qu'on la voit de tout là-haut…  
Il sourit de nouveau avant de tendre sa tasse. Des flocons vinrent fondre dans le chocolat.  
– C'est la première fois que tu vois de la neige ? demanda encore Wu Fei face au silence de son compagnon.  
– Hm… Tomber en vrai, oui.  
– Ah. Fais un vœu.  
– Uh ?  
– Première neige. Fais un vœu.  
Il le regarda avec perplexité puis leva les yeux vers le ciel.  
– T'en as fait un, toi ?  
– Oui, bien sûr.  
Il garda le silence un moment.  
– T'as demandé quoi ?  
– Ah, je ne peux pas te le dire, mon vœu ne se réaliserait pas.  
Il haussa les sourcils.  
– Un vœu doit rester secret, énonça alors Wu Fei. Et tu dois choisir quelque chose qui ne dépende pas de toi-même.  
Ses sourcils se haussèrent plus haut.  
– Par exemple… tu ne peux pas demander de réussir un examen parce que ça dépend de combien tu as travaillé pour ça.  
L'explication de son ami le surprit tout d'abord, puis il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas en avoir choisi une autre, plus proche d'eux.  
– C'est bourré de règles, ton truc ! … Un vœu, hein ? fit-il alors avec un sourire en coin.  
Souhaiter quelque chose… et prier pour que ça se réalise…  
Prier…  
– J'vais y réfléchir, dit-il doucement avant de prendre une gorgée de chocolat.  
Et si ça marchait… alors il se mettrait à croire en l'existence du dieu de la neige…

(fin)


	2. oneshot 3 : Heero

Arc "Premières fois" – one shot 3.  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Disclaimer : Rien de l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.

**NdA** : Les one shots de cet arc sont **totalement indépendants** et **n'ont aucun lien les uns avec les autres**. Leur seul point commun est la thématique de la première fois. Inutile de les comparer, donc, ils ne sont **_pas_** comparables !

Idée de départ : Marquise des rats (Abraxas S sur FFNet).  
Le résultat est plutôt éloigné de la suggestion d'origine…

(30 janvier 2005)

¤

Quatre leur avait dit de faire comme chez eux, et il se demandait ce que le blond voulait dire exactement par là. N'ayant jamais eu de chez lui au sens propre du terme, il se résolut à faire comme dans n'importe quelle planque, à savoir commencer par inspecter minutieusement les lieux. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il ne faisaient pas confiance à ses récents coéquipiers, il ne serait pas là si c'était le cas, mais c'était ainsi qu'il avait été éduqué et il supposait que Quatre avait voulut dire "mettez-vous à l'aise". Il savait qu'il ne pourrait se détendre qu'après avoir repéré son environnement, les points d'entrées et de sorties, le système de sécurité, vérifié qu'aucun mouchard n'avait été posé à leur insu… Heureusement, la maison dans laquelle Quatre les avait conduits n'était pas si grande qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre de la part d'un Winner, même s'ils s'étaient tous vus attribué une chambre individuelle avec salle de bain privée.

En toute honnêteté, Heero devait se reconnaître soulagé de retrouver un semblant d'intimité. La présence de plus en plus fréquente des autres pilotes à ses côtés devenait parfois… un peu trop. Faisant le tour de la chambre, il en apprécia le calme ambiant. Il ouvrit ensuite son sac, en sortit quelques affaires, puis brancha son ordinateur portable à une prise de courant et l'alluma. Il fit le tour de ses réseaux d'information puis, satisfait, l'éteignit. Ils pourraient peut-être se reposer pendant un jour ou deux…

Il s'étira alors, les muscles encore courbaturés par la tension de ces derniers jours, et se leva, fit quelques pas dans la pièce puis se décida pour une douche. Autant profiter du luxe tant qu'ils le pouvaient…

Sa salle de bain ne contenait pas de douche, mais une baignoire, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Heero n'aimait pas les baignoires, qu'il trouvait peu pratiques pour se laver. Et quelque part, il y avait comme un malaise indistinct, un peu comme si au fond de lui il craignait que quelqu'un ne vienne lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau. Utiliser une baignoire, c'était se mettre à la merci du premier ennemi qui passe, vous n'aviez aucune prise, aucun contrôle. Aucune chance.

Il réprima un frisson et hésita. Objectivement, il avait besoin de se laver, et l'eau chaude ferait du bien à muscles endoloris. Il n'avait rien à craindre non plus, ayant inspecté la maison, gardée qui plus est par quatre autres pilotes de Gundam. Mais le fait que la baignoire soit dépourvue de pomme de douche le perturba plus que de raison. Agacé par ses propres réactions, Heero boucha la baignoire et ouvrit en grand les robinets, régulant eau chaude et eau froide pour obtenir la température souhaitée.

Autre point qui lui déplut : le temps perdu à attendre que la baignoire se remplisse. Jusqu'à présent, les quelques rares fois où il n'avait pas eu de cabine de douche à sa disposition, les baignoires avaient toujours été pourvues de pommes de douche de telle sorte qu'il avait pu se laver normalement, sans emmagasiner ni gaspiller l'eau, mais avec une relative efficacité. Debout. Maître de la situation. Se doucher dans une baignoire, en somme.

Ses doigts se mirent à papoter sur le rebord de céramique. Tout ceci n'était absolument pas productif !

Il s'ennuyait.

Heero s'ennuyait rarement, ayant toujours quelque chose à faire ou à prévoir, à penser. Mais là… Pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, il examina une à une les bouteilles colorées posées le long du mur. Bains moussants se mêlaient aux shampooings et gels douches, tous de parfums de synthèse divers et variés. Vanille, lavande, pamplemousse, miel, melon… Heero s'arrêta sur le flacon au miel, l'ouvrit et le sentit.

Ses yeux se fermèrent l'espace d'un instant.

Jetant un regard de biais à l'eau montante, Heero pesa le pour et contre. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Il lut avec attention les instructions puis emplit généreusement un bouchon qu'il plaça sous le robinet. Ensuite, il regarda non sans une certaine satisfaction la mousse se former, envahir le contenu de la baignoire. Amusant, songea-t-il, comment la mousse camouflait le fond de céramique. Il pourrait se cacher sous la mousse…

Puis l'odeur de miel le frappa. A nouveau, Heero ferma les yeux, laissant la chaleur et l'humidité ambiante l'envelopper. Il versa un peu plus de bain moussant et agita frottement l'eau pour obtenir davantage de mousse, puis il repassa dans la chambre et rapporta avec lui une chaise et son arme. Il se dévêtit, enfin, déposa avec soin son pistolet à portée de main et entra dans l'eau.

Celle-ci était chaude, presque bouillante, juste comme il l'aimait lorsqu'il pouvait s'offrir ce luxe ; il lui sembla qu'elle s'insinua en lui, pénétrant son corps pour venir petit à petit dénouer ses muscles, engourdir ses sens. Il s'enfonça un peu plus, plaçant, déplaçant et replaçant la mousse selon une logique connue de lui seul, puis s'étira dans l'eau. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres sans qu'il en eût pleinement conscience. Il se tortilla et parvint à refermer l'un après l'autre les robinets avec le pied. Il prit alors une grande inspiration qu'il bloqua, yeux fermés, puis relâcha. Peu à peu, ses perceptions se réduirent pour se limiter au miel, à la chaleur, à son corps à la fois plus lourd et plus léger, au bruit indéfinissable de l'eau… Le temps passa.

Il s'assoupit.

(fin)

¤

L'idée de départ était donc :  
"La première fois que Heero a pris un bain. Rien d'érotique là dedans, j'imagine juste un petit garçon qui, d'un air très sceptique, teste la température. Contemple la masse d'eau devant lui, sent les parfums de chaque savons et shampoing etc."

Ce qui était très kawaii, je le reconnais plus que volontiers mais… Mon principe de départ était les G-boys tels qu'on les connaît (15-17 ans, donc) qui découvrent quelque chose (de tellement… normal, qui n'a rien d'extraordinaire, exceptionnel ou unique en soi). Je ne voulais pas et n'ai toujours pas l'intention de refaire ici des ficlets avec des chibi G-boys, un peu à la "Comme un goût de cendre", surtout quand on sait à quel point cette fic-là me laisse, justement, un mauvais goût d'échec dans la bouche.  
N'empêche que j'aime l'image mentale d'un Odin lavant un chibi Heero dans une bassine XD


	3. oneshot 1 : Duo et un peu Heero

Arc "Premières fois" – one shot 1  
Auteur : Meanne77

Disclaimer : Rien de l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.

NdA : Les one shots de cet arc sont totalement indépendants et **n'ont aucun lien les uns avec les autres**. Leur seul point commun est la thématique de la première fois. Inutile de les comparer, donc, ils ne sont _pas_ comparables !

_(18 décembre 2004)_

¤

_**Contexte (que je n'arrive pas à écrire comme je veux et que je vous résume donc) :**_

_Heero, Duo et Trowa rentrent de mission, à pieds (sans les Gundams, donc). Pour rejoindre la planque où les attendent Quatre et Wu Fei, ils doivent marcher dans la nature. Ce n'est pas la jungle, mais c'est très vallonné, parfois forestier, et surtout c'est bien paumé au milieu de nulle part. Ils ne sont pas spécialement poursuivis par OZ mais ce n'est pas une raison non plus pour trop s'attarder ; d'autant que Trowa s'est foulé la cheville durant la mission (des ligaments ont même peut-être rompu). Bref, c'est douloureux et Heero est obligé de le soutenir pour marcher. Duo se retrouve donc à porter l'équipement. Ça fait au moins deux jours qu'ils marchent, ils sont meurtris, fatigués, ils ont faim et en plus, il pleut ! Duo, à moitié pour passer le temps et à moitié pour relâcher la pression, se plaint de façon répétitive, et notamment du fait qu'il y a de gros nuages noirs au-dessus de leurs têtes alors que là-bas, droit devant à l'horizon, le ciel est parfaitement et insupportablement _bleu_. C'est vrai, quoi, c'est quand même totalement injuste !_

¤

Heero aida Trowa à s'appuyer contre un arbre ; la tension au niveau de ses épaules indiquant clairement que les jérémiades incessantes de l'Américain étaient venues à bout de sa patience. Ils étaient tous fatigués, ils étaient tous trempés et ils avaient tous faim !

Il se retourna vers Duo mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire mourut dans sa gorge alors que son regard se fixa sur quelque chose situé au-delà de l'épaule du châtain. Alerté, celui-ci fit volte-face, son arme tirée et prête à faire feu sur un éventuel danger.

– Mais qu'est-ce que…?

A son tour, les mots le désertèrent, laissant son esprit étrangement vide. Et comme apaisé.

Dans le ciel, reliant d'un bout à l'autre le panorama qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, se tenaient suspendus deux arcs de cercle colorés. Le plus petit était de couleurs vives tandis qu'au-dessus, telle une voûte protectrice et bienveillante, le plus grand était plus diffus, presque plus en harmonie avec la nature tout autour. Un vieux souvenir revint à Duo alors que sous ses yeux resplendissaient les couleurs du ciel : certains jours, la lumière artificielle de la Colonie passait au travers des quelques vitraux de l'église, animant les personnages, anges et apôtres, sur le sol dur et froid. Il pouvait presque sentir à ses côtés la présence de sœur Helen ; nul doute qu'elle aurait apprécié le spectacle, y voyant là la main de Dieu lorsque Duo ne voyait que celle de la nature…

Duo prit une inspiration, comme s'il pouvait prendre un peu en lui de la sérénité de la scène. Peut-être était-ce là la représentation la plus simple de la vie, juste un peu d'eau et un rayon de soleil, et tout aussi pure qu'insaisissable.

Indestructible.

Duo eut un vague sourire, spontané et sincère. Il faudrait qu'il se souvienne de cette image, de ces arcs du ciel que lui-même ne pourrait jamais toucher et qui resteraient toujours à l'abri de la folie des hommes. Qu'il se rappelle que la Terre était belle, qu'elle n'était pas son ennemie.

Qu'il avait quelques raisons de se battre et qu'un jour, peut-être…

– On y va ? demanda doucement Trowa, une main posée sur son épaule l'ancrant de nouveau à la réalité.

Duo cligna des yeux et vit à la périphérie de sa vision Heero faire de même, une expression sur le visage que le châtain ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et il adressa un sourire à son ami.

– Oui, allons-y.

L'autre châtain hocha la tête et laissa Heero l'aider de nouveau à marcher, soulageant ainsi sa cheville meurtrie.

Les trois pilotes reprirent leur chemin en silence, la pluie s'étant calmée pour ne plus donner que quelques gouttes fines et espacées. Saisi d'une dernière impulsion, Duo se retourna, juste à temps pour voir se fondre les arcs colorés dans le bleu du ciel.

… et qu'un jour, peut-être, sa vie cesserait d'être en noir et sang.

(fin)

¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤

Voilà. Une bonne chose de faite si vous voulez mon avis.  
Et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas tout à fait compris le message mis à la fin de _Déclaration_ : **je quitte le fandom Gundam Wing !** Il n'y aura donc pas de suite à rien ni de nouvelles fics.  
Allez sur mon **profil** pour de plus amples renseignements !

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, je vous assure, je fais des efforts pour vous répondre ! v.v


End file.
